Salve
by Shadow Owner
Summary: Salve - Used to promote healing or protection. In times of warfare, salve is needed, more so than ever. Who better to dress wounds than one who knows them well? Warning: Contains major spoilers for Naruto manga Chapter 613.


**Warning:** This fanfiction contains major spoilers for Naruto Chapter 613.

* * *

**Salve**

As the bijuu evolves, the Bijuu Dama blasts into the distance and Shikamaru strains to figure out Obito's intentions, the trajectory, direction and speed of the bomb, and the magnitude of the damage that will arise as a result, as the gigantic mass hurtles without losing power, visible despite the distance. It is not a lack of control; while it is apparent that the transformation is in exchange for reduced control over the bijuu, the creature still hasn't broken free; no rampage ensues. There is definitely a motive; despite the prowess of the two foes holding them at bay, they do not have unlimited supplies of chakra and stamina; not really. Exhaustive, yes, but certainly not endless. What then threatens them so greatly to make Obito feel the necessity to strain themselves when the entire alliance is just waiting to be destroyed, before them?

The mental contact jolts Shikamaru, but beyond the first second of surprise, he resumes focus and continues to observe the battlefield keenly while diverting half his attention to Inoichi-ojisan's message; the other half he continues to devotes to unraveling the puzzle that is Obito. Oyaji's voice echoes in his mind, calm and steady, but as previously, the orders are delivered with a sense of urgency. Shikamaru detects the purpose and determination in his father's voice, as it is carried over into his thoughts. And just as that initial contact is made, Shikamaru is hit with the sudden, sinking realization of exactly what Obito has planned.

Subconsciously, he suppresses the melee of desperation, sudden horror and grief that threatens to overcome him by diverting his undivided attention to the words that follow. He listens hard, committing every word Oyaji utters to memory; the familiar gruff voice, the bearings of a Commander, hanging dearly onto the connection Inoichi-ojisan has initiated. He can feel the presence of both the elders in his mind, and that gives him the strength to hold it all together; holding the raw emotions back.

He knew what was to come; he knew it the moment he detected the tone of finality in Oyaji's voice which narrowed down his varied speculations to a mere few. Having calculated the destruction the Bijuu Dama would generate, along with the consideration of the distance of headquarters from the battleground, Shikamaru already knew.

Unwilling to lose hope, however, Shikamaru chooses not to dwell on speculation and waits instead for intelligence which arrives in the form of confirmation. Despite himself, he allows himself a moment to come to terms with what the war will cost; he bends his head and his face scrunches up; his brows furrow as he fleetingly reminisces fond memories; lessons his Oyaji has taught. Not by words, not usually; Oyaji, like him and most Nara men, is reticent; he has always led by exemplary example. Training in the Nara specialties – herbs and clan techniques; the independence to make his own decisions as a child, and the responsibilities which came with these; receiving Oyaji's earrings, the many shogi sessions; the conversations they had in preparation for the war. No molly-coddling was Shikaku's philosophy once Shikamaru had chosen the shinobi way of life. Shikamaru now consciously represses the sorrow that threatens to bubble through with the memory of Shikaku's words to him that day in the hospital, when he had just failed his first mission as a Chuunin. The least he could do as in respect of their resolve to do whatever they could before going down, is to support them in spirit and will. He remembers Ino's chiding from earlier, and resolves to man-up and put it aside; they entered this war prepared for the possibility of falling. He cannot fail them now – his Oyaji, Inoichi-ojisan, their comrades. He is still the Fourth Division's Proxy General and as such, responsible for their lives; he worked to become stronger and resolved he'd do better next time. He hadn't; Asuma still fell; his division had lost comrades, as had the Alliance. Still, now was no time for entertaining useless thoughts. Just as Oyaji would fight to his last breath, so would Shikamaru. If he falters, he knows the morale of the comrades will be shaken – they are no longer five nations; no longer even the five battle divisions and four support regiments. The allies are now as one, on the battlefield. He knows what has to be done; so he listens on as Shikaku entrusts his final strategy to the Alliance.

After the strategy is delivered, the connections to the multitude of shinobi are severed. Shikamaru knows this because of he senses a considerably strengthened mental connection, and the drastic change in mannerisms with a 'Heh' from Oyaji. In his next words, Oyaji's regret carries across distinctively. Shikamaru can detect the hesitation as he laments, that he only ever interacted with Shikamaru via shogi and that as a father, he's been an utter-; Shikamaru refuses to allow Oyaji to feel the unjustified pain of having failed him, so he firmly but cuts Oyaji off with, "It was more than enough. I've grown up watching it all and soaking it in… from a short distance.". He could expound on the statement but knows he needs not; as he feels the relief and gratitude in the silence, he knows the message has gotten through.

_You've done more than you know, more than you needed to – I know. You've developed me into the person I am now and prepared me in the manner you knew best. That was more than I needed. It's my turn now; you could've retired and thrust it on my shoulders but you'd never do that because you'd give Konoha, give me and its future all you can offer before you had to let go. You've always been my role model, leading and serving responsibly, always wise, accessible, reliable and trustworthy. I've aspired to closely follow in your footsteps since I was little. I've inherited your will and talents and will pass it on as you have, down to my final breath. Your actions and efforts have not and will not be lost on me, Oyaji._

Oyaji remains silent and Shikamaru knows the message has sunken in as Inoichi-ojisan takes his turn, with Ino. Shikamaru senses Ino's anguish and regrets, as she breaks before Shikamaru and their dads. Inoichi expresses his pride of Ino who has blossomed into the violet she was raised to represent. Shikamaru silently agrees with Inoichi-ojisan.

The blot has neared its target, and in the final moments, Shikamaru allays his father's concerns with "I've got it covered. Don't worry about a thing.".

_I understand, Oyaji. I'm ready now; I can handle it. It's time for me to live up to your legacy. This war, Konoha, the Nara clan, Kaa-san, Ino-Shika-Cho, that wooden box; the future – I'll take care of everything. Your Will of Fire shall continue to burn brightly in me. From this moment, leave it all to me. I'll take it from here; your work here will come to completion. I will not fail you, my comrades or the generations to come._

"We'll always live inside you guys," Inoichi-ojisan tells them, and Oyaji urges, "Don't forget that!"

The connection is severed. The shinobi are reverently quiet as they look on grimly. The calmness and presence of mind of their Chief Strategist and Intelligence Captain; the decisiveness and unwavering courage in the face of certain death have left them somber and reflective. Shikamaru of the Niju Shotai, might have allowed his emotions to overcome him, thereby giving his opponents the upper-hand. The Shikamaru of present does not falter; there will be time for mourning later and nothing can be done but to follow-through with the plan.

But Neji's fall is made known to them, and Shikamaru almost feels like he's been stabbed. The loss of so young and gifted a Jounin, a close friend and reliable comrade, threatens to bring all the raging, raw emotions to the surface. No, Neji too deserves better.

Composing himself again, Shikamaru does not falter, and surveys the battlefield as Proxy General of the Fourth Division, and now, additionally, strategist. The unmistakable explosion that travels from afar carries across to Team 10. Not wanting the concerned Chouji to waver or be unduly concerned for him, Shikamaru, now focused again on the bijuu before them, requests of him without turning backwards to face Chouji, "We're in the midst of a battle; don't say anything more.". After the newly-found confidence Chouji recently summoned, Shikamaru needs his full focus; nothing should distract them from the issue on hand, then adds firmly, "You too, Ino.". She does not reply, but Shikamaru can sense the resolve emanating off her; if anything, it matches his own. Veterans, their dads were shinobi through and through. They would not sully their legacies by breaking down in the midst of a crucial battle – one that meant enough for them to devote their final moments into relaying.

_If that fails… "You'll still be alive to analyze it, so it's up to you to take the bull by the horns."_

Shikamaru carefully takes in every detail of the battlefield, the troops, the creature towering over them. The strategy echoes in his mind, and he weaves mental notes, carefully preparing back-up plans, watching for weaknesses, mulling over how best to capitalize on the scenario.

Every minute dragged out is another minute of potential casualties, and as Naruto's clone finally reaches them, Shikamaru chides him for the delay (though technically it isn't Naruto's fault – he really means to keep any possible sympathy at bay because he knows it might undo his efforts to remain focused) while reaching out for the dispensed kyuubi chakra. To Naruto's credit, the dissemination was done quickly. After having verified their readiness, Chouji leads the Akimichi to attack first; Ino has her turn next, and then borrowing the strength of the revved-up Nara clan, Shikamaru holds the bijuu in place before having her release the technique. The clans may have lost two of their clan heads, but not their heads or hearts. After ascertaining that Ino is now fine – Kiba has done the honours of supporting her and checking on her, Shikamaru winces and does not budge from his squatting position which would give him maximum advantage. He strains to maintain the hold, but does not relent as the bijuu has a tug-of-war. He will personally see Oyaji's plan to fruition.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Later, after it's all over, the work remains unfinished.

Shikamaru stops by the medical tents to check on his Division and then, the other Divisions. By mutual arrangement, which Temari had proposed and he had gratefully agreed to, he would see to the wounded and that she would take count of the fallen from the Fourth Division. Following that, he locates Temari and they exchanged status reports. She offers to send in the reports, and Shikamaru accepts it gratefully. As she leaves him, she lays a worried hand on his shoulder and he gently squeezes her hand in assurance. Shikamaru then makes it a point to stop by each fallen member of his division – first his half, and then Temari's, taking a moment to remember each of them. Nations had not divided them when fighting; nationality would not divide them in mourning. Knowing Temari, he was sure she would stop in to visit their wounded comrades after submitting the reports; although she had a tough demeanor, Temari was not a heartless leader.

Standing over the bodies of the fallen, Shikamaru feels a sudden sense of emptiness overcome him. By Shikamaru's own design, those at headquarters have yet to be retrieved – while a team comprising mainly Kumogakure shinobi (who know their own village best) and a few medical shinobi has been dispatched to assess the damage and do what they can for any survivors; beyond that, saving the battlefield survivors is of priority (the village is much further off). Still, he regains composure before moving on.

By coincidence, the Konoha Eleven are mostly scattered around the same area in the camp, albeit occupied differently. While Gai-sensei helps the allied troops transport the bodies of their comrades, Tenten and Lee assist in setting up tents, and supporting the injured. Sakura works relentlessly in the medical tents – Hinata has been effectively consigned to sitting and applying ointment or bandaging the wounded, while Ino bustles about directing the injured to various tents depending on the severity of their injuries. Kiba prowls around the medical tents with Akamaru, effectively on guard and keeping an eye on both Hinata and Ino. Chouji and his clansmen transport food, water and medical supplies to the various segments of the camp. Although there is no sight of Shino, Shikamaru knows Shino and his family are taking turns to guard the camp, and is not oblivious to the bugs Shino has covertly placed on him, and he strongly suspects, the rest of the Konoha Eleven – his way of looking out for them. Naruto sits silently in a secluded corner of the camp; Kakashi-sensei watches on from nearby.

As Shikamaru nears Kakashi-sensei, they nod to each other, and Kakashi confirms the number of casualties the Alliance has incurred. Shikamaru, having already personally accounted for the fallen comrades one-by-one, acknowledges this matter-of-factly, and before heading on towards Naruto, first looks Kakashi in his uncovered left eye, having registered something in his voice that is affirmed by the look in his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, you did the best you could. Don't beat yourself up about it." Kakashi raises an eyebrow in response, surprise evident from his widened exposed eye. He holds Shikamaru's gaze and studies him for a while, before nodding once, patting him on the back as Shikamaru advances towards Naruto.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

On his enrollment day at the Academy, Shikamaru witnessed the malevolent glares the adults aimed Naruto's way. He'd initially put it off to Naruto's notoriety as the village prankster, but as the days progressed, Shikamaru noted that the malice was aimed vehemently at Naruto from parents, students and instructors alike. Shikamaru heard whispers of "Stay far away from him.", "It's all his fault." But more perplexing, "He's evil."

One day, when Oyaji is off-missions, Shikamaru tells Oyaji he wants to do something, and asks Oyaji to pick him up three hours later. Oyaji observes him, and in trust, agrees to the request, provided (i) he doesn't get into mischief and (ii) Shikamaru meets him in the Academy playground at the appointed time. Shikamaru promises Oyaji. After school that day, Shikamaru hangs behind and bids Chouji and Chouza-ojisan goodbye, then furtively slinks back indoors in time to observe Naruto hiding in the bushes beside the Academy wall. Concealing himself in the shadows, Shikamaru waits for the instructors to finish up for the day and leave the school, and after the last instructor has left, Shikamaru watches the little figure of Naruto slink to the swing in the empty playground, slouching on it, dejected and horrifically lonely. It was then, that Shikamaru understood – pranks were the outcome, not the cause of the burning abhorrence. The innocent purpose behind the pranks was to gain a little attention and to be acknowledged, rather than shunned and despised. Was that so wrong?

Shikamaru contemplates making his presence known, but he senses that if anything, this would make Naruto feel worse, so he tries to keep Naruto company in his own way, by crouching in the classroom and alternating between trying to figure out why Naruto is rejected and shunned, and keeping an eye on Naruto to make sure he's okay. That expression of grief and self-reproach in such a young child impacted Shikamaru so intensely that the look in Naruto's eyes was printed in his memory till that very day. For the whole of the three hours, Shikamaru sits there, sombre and thoughtful, and does not notice that Oyaji stands before him in the classroom, rather than in the playground where they had agreed to meet. Oyaji tells him he hadn't wanted to startle Naruto and so chose this entrance, but Shikamaru knows better; he realizes he's half an hour late and that he hadn't kept his word to Oyaji; he apologizes for this, and Oyaji simply ruffles his hair fondly.

Deeply troubled and none the wiser about the rationale behind this intense hatred for Naruto, on the way home, the six-year-old Shikamaru asks, "Oyaji, why do people hate Naruto so much?"

He'd received in response, "It's a good question, Shikamaru. Think about it."

"He's not a bad person." Shikamaru decides, "And it can't be the pranks; I know Iruka-sensei used to play pranks too!"

The statement leaves Shikaku reflective, understanding the intelligence about Iruka to have come from a drinking session he, Chouza and Inoichi had had at Chouza's place shortly before their children were to be enrolled into the Academy. They must've been very drunk, to not have noticed that Shikamaru (and possibly Chouji too) had overheard this rowdy exchange. He considers how much damage this information could do to Iruka's credibility as an instructor in the eyes of six-year-old imps, but given that Shikamaru had consciously lowered his voice when mentioning the latter bit, Shikaku believes Shikamaru knows not to publicize that information.

Still, just in case, he sternly told Shikamaru, "Keep that to yourself, yeah?"

Shikamaru simply nodded, and commented, "Naruto's an orphan, but so's Iruka-sensei. The villagers love Iruka-sensei, so that can't be it…"

"When did Naruto's parents die?" questions Shikamaru.

"Shortly after his birth," Shikaku answered.

"How?" then, "The kyuubi?"

"Yeah. Naruto's parents died protecting the village… and Naruto." Shikaku tells his son. Shikamaru seizes on this.

"So he's been alone since then?" voices Shikamaru, surprised. "Doesn't Konoha take care of families of the fallen? Why isn't Naruto… loved?"

"Did Naruto do something really, really bad?" continues Shikamaru, with widened eyes.

"No," is the simple reply.

"Then why…?" Shikamaru trails off.

"Why do people shun Chouji?" Shikaku returns.

"Because he's… different? But Chouji's clan techniques require him to be different! And he's the strongest of us all!" defends an indignant Shikamaru, who then shoots, "Is Naruto… different?"

Before Shikaku can remark on that, Shikamaru throws out, "Meh. It doesn't matter. We're all different!".

Shikaku stops for a moment and watches Shikamaru walk on ahead, and believes there's hope yet for Shikamaru, and Naruto, for that matter. Shikamaru has the right heart and a sturdy mind to lead him on; Shikaku decides he will leave Shikamaru to evaluate the situation and deal with the consequences, for himself.

In a few strides, he reaches Shikamaru and tells him, "Do what you think is best."

Shikamaru does not betray the liberty of choice. The next day, instead of choosing to nap in class, Shikamaru watches Naruto carefully, and when Naruto escapes Iruka-sensei's classroom, Shikamaru follows suit. Chouji, ever ready to do as Shikamaru does, naturally goes along to, and Kiba, bored of having to sit still for the hundredth time, knows an escapade when he sees one. Naruto is wary of them at first, but when Shikamaru makes it clear by his actions that Naruto has nothing to fear from them, Naruto just accepts the company gratefully, eventually getting more comfortable with them. Watching an enraged Iruka-sensei chase them around was just the cherry on top; his detaining them after class with concentration training was more troublesome, but at least they were in it together, with Naruto.

When he receives Iruka's complaints, an amused Shikaku tactfully elicits the information of the other troublemakers involved in 'Mission: Get on Iruka-sensei's nerves' and decides Shikamaru needs no talking-to about the matter; he lets it go and Shikamaru, very aware that Oyaji knows (Iruka-sensei hollered until he remembered he was speaking to a higher-up, wherein he apologized and tried to be more instructor-like), thanks Oyaji for the kindness by working extra-hard (in secret, or Kaa-san would never let him live it down) on clan techniques at home. Gradually, Shikaku allows Shikamaru greater independence, but of course silently watches over Shikamaru lest he goes astray.

Over the next couple of years, Shikamaru had brought question after question to Oyaji. Shikaku has no doubt that Shikamaru has spent considerable time looking through the Konoha archives and gathering information resourcefully. Each time, Shikaku withholds information that is classified, but answers the bits he is not bound to withhold. Shikamaru notes this sharply, and soon formulates specific questions that send him on the right track.

"Oyaji, why don't we have an Uzumaki clan in Konoha anymore?"

"What became of the kyuubi?"

"Did Naruto…" hesitates Shikamaru, "… take his mother's family name?"

"Might Naruto be… the son of Jiraiya-sama's… student?"

Despite gathering all these information on his own, Shikamaru never divulged what he learnt, but used it to enhance his understanding of Naruto and quietly offer support when Naruto found out the surprising facts in time. Eventually, Shikaku was the asker about questions pertaining to Naruto, and although he'd never explicitly told Shikamaru, he'd never been prouder, each time.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

With the bothered expression on Naruto's face, Shikamaru knows that Naruto is feeling the pain – and excruciatingly so. Having started out despised and alone, Naruto had taken a long while to come to terms with the fact that he had gained friends – actual friends who took him as he was and loved him as he was, but the warm heart of Naruto soon embraced them all, and the first who would lay down their life for another would always be Naruto. Still, the most endearing part of this forgiving shinobi was that he could put aside his hatred and even in the face of betrayal, remained outwardly bubbly to ease the worries of others (notably, Sakura). Shikamaru recalls the Sasuke retrieval mission, his very first. He had witnessed Naruto deliver that 'promise of a lifetime' to Sakura, and later, when the mission failed, had seen Naruto affirm his promise to Sakura – the dismay and self-reproach Naruto had borne were clear to Shikamaru, before Sakura entered the room. The sharing his beliefs with others and contagiously affecting others – the delivering on his word; Shikamaru had seen it all firsthand. His willfulness and impulsivity coupled with a heart which means well; a heart that took on the hatred and pain of others so they didn't need to suffer alone. The trust he placed in his comrades; the maturity and growth he had undertaken with the harshest trainings to bring a friend back from the darkness. The belief in a world of peace and the ability to win over foes and those with adamant self-destructive beliefs. This was the contemplative Naruto settled under a tree, feeling the immense loss of so many comrades' lives.

Appearing beside Naruto, makes Naruto turn away in response. Shikamaru doesn't back away or attempt to fill the silence. He simply drapes an arm around Naruto and thanks him – for not being swayed, for holding on to his beliefs, for making victory possible, and for staying alive. This is the last thing Naruto expects. Naruto turns, from having quietly been mourning by himself, and nods in acknowledgement to Shikamaru, giving him a comforting shoulder squeeze in remembrance of Shikaku, and they both part ways – Naruto to distribute more chakra to the medical and logistic teams, and Shikamaru to continue his work.

Shikamaru enters the medical tents to assist in herbal preparation, both in terms of medication and ointments. Later on, having prepared enough to last for some hours, and noting that the patients who have yet to be treated have dwindled to a manageable amount, Shikamaru goes in search of Ino and finds her in another tent. When their eyes meet, he glances at her meaningfully. Excusing herself from the tent, she trots after him, looking visibly tired. Chouji crosses their path and walks with them. They end up near the area where Neji lies, where the Konoha Eleven are now gathered. An extremely sturdy bond bound the Konoha Eleven. Having studied, fought together – both against and with each other, their trust in each other was secure. By mutual understanding, they bow their heads to silently remember the fallen, and later, Neji. It's difficult, losing a comrade of their generation who had surpassed the preceding ones. It's tough knowing that the ever-stoic and steady Neji is lost. No Neji to rely on, confide in or share responsibilities with.

Shikamaru remembers. The grievous wounds Neji bore on Shikamaru's first mission as Chuunin; the relief and gratitude he felt upon learning that Chouji and Neji were preserved; the discussions they had had about Konoha and their friends – over meals or shogi, after spars, or in onsens. As more level-headed people whose lives Naruto had touched, both the thinkers and leaders of their cohorts naturally took it upon themselves to look out for Naruto. Hinata was Neji's charge – by clan hierarchy but more importantly, by choice. As Kurenai was Shikamaru's responsibility now that Asuma was gone, in her absence as Team Leader, her team was of course his responsibility too; besides, he often met Team Eight when he visited Kurenai. Ino was a special case; besides having worked closely with Neji on improving her chakra control*, in preparation for the impending war, the Hyuuga and Yamanaka clans had stepped up their partnerships and as such, Neji and Hinata had seen lots more of Ino lately. Chouji, being such a sweet-natured shinobi, was someone they hoped to not see get hurt. Neji understood Shikamaru's concerns, and as a Jounin, he saw fit to take care of the Konoha Eleven: Team 10 who had lost their sensei; Team Seven, since they had lost Sasuke; Team Eight, as his cousin Hinata-sama's team, was of course also of interest, though as Shino was a highly perceptive and reliable teammate, his presence somewhat helped allay the concerns Shikamaru had; with Kiba's fierce protectiveness, Neji knew in the event he wasn't around, Hinata would be defended.

_Neji… I'll take it from where you left off._

Shikamaru knows there's no way any shinobi in the Alliance – regardless of their designations, have not watched a comrade fall. As Fourth Division Proxy Commander, he had led his comrades into battle, and not all had returned alive; though they were all from different nations, they had united to fight for their common goal. The injured and the fallen – Shikamaru had each of their faces imprinted into his memory.

Gai-sensei has his arms around Lee and Kakashi-sensei, and Ino has gone over to comfort Hinata, both tearing quietly. Akamaru nuzzles Hinata and Ino, while Kiba observes them both. Sakura is between Sai and Tenten, as they look on at Neji. Sai does not attempt to comfort anyone, but appears to be holding up excellently. He sits and sketches in the firelight, mourning for the lost in his own way. The wind blows the sheets of Sai's sketchbook, and Shikamaru extends a shadow tendril to hold the page in place, only to see that Sai has sketched the scene before him, but with one crucial detail missing. Shikamaru understands now. While holding the shadow in place as Sai places the finishing touches on his sketch. Shikamaru draws out a large scroll from his own pocket, and, exchanging glances with Sakura, she lends him her back. Shikamaru's sketches are more simplistic than Sai's, but he starts purposefully and finishes the sketch up properly, then waits for it to dry before rolling it up and keeping it in a pocket. Sakura looks at him quizzically, but he simply tells her he'll look her up later. He knows Ino's drawn comfort for and from her, earlier as they worked together in the medical tents.

Shino hovers near Naruto, while Chouji continues to closely shadow Shikamaru. Pausing by Shino, Shikamaru rests his palms on each of their shoulders and nods, assuring Shino and Chouji both that he's fine and ascertaining that they are too, and heads towards Naruto. Neither of the two have followed Shikamaru, but he knows they'll still be watching him and Naruto in concern – such was the strength of their friendship. He stops a distance from Naruto.

Shikamaru can identify with the portion of Naruto's emotions pertaining to Neji, because Asuma-sensei directly laid his life down for Shikamaru in a very similar manner, and because Neji was a very dear comrade. He also knows that whatever he could possibly be feeling at that point cannot compare to the burden Naruto is bearing. Having started off with virtually nothing, the bonds and ties that Naruto had forged meant the world to him. Having gained them only to lose them shortly after would no doubt greatly magnify the pain. Shikamaru knows Naruto is still coming to terms with his new status as a hero; the one whom all in the Alliance are rooting for. He who had yearned to become Hokage to be acknowledged, had over time, strove to be Hokage to protect his people. To protect, not be protected. Had he not known and been continually reminded that losing him would mean extermination of their shinobi way of life, Naruto would very likely have forgone his life if it could save just one other – just as Naruto's parents, Jiraiya-sama and Neji had done; just as Oyaji, Inoichi-ojisan and Asuma-sensei had been willing and prepared to do. Shikamaru also knows that Naruto won't just give up being Hokage, but he also knows what being Hokage entails – sending beloved comrades to risk their lives for the betterment of the village. With the prospect of peace among the shinobi nations, however, many more lives might just be saved by not engaging in meaningless petty trifles. Having that number of kage bunshin dispatched throughout the battlefields meant Naruto had surely witnessed the widespread damage to the Alliance, in its entirety. Shikamaru intends to speak to Naruto, certainly, but not just yet – not while certain issues remain unresolved. Still, there's something he needs from Naruto, and he walks over to show Naruto the scroll; Naruto grabs the brush, and scribbles away hard. As the Konoha Eleven start to disperse, after having had their moments, Shikamaru again catches Ino's eye and she waits for him to finish up with Naruto; Chouji again doesn't stray far from them both.

When Naruto's done, Shikamaru leads Ino into an empty cave by the sea; by unspoken understanding, Chouji stands guard outside the cave. Ino, too weary to question Shikamaru's intentions, follows suit. "Ino," Shikamaru calls gently, guiding her head against his flak jacket and holding her against him, "It's okay now." Leaning in to feel the comforting thump of his heartbeat against her ear, Ino lets it all out in wavering sobs; the waves crash loudly against the rocks, drowning out her cries of anguish. Ino wraps her hands around Shikamaru's waist for support, and with this heart-wrenching display, a tear – and then some, unwittingly escapes him, trickling into her hair, as he anchors her to reality. With one hand around her waist, and the other alternating between holding and patting her head reassuringly, Shikamaru too silently mourns for Oyaji, Inoichi-ojisan, Neji and those under his charge whom he should have better served. Shikamaru knows Ino has been holding it in in consideration of their dads, Shikamaru (as Fourth Division Proxy Commander) and the plan itself. How would they not know that if they had crumbled on the battlefield, the morale of the allies would have crumbled, but more importantly, Chouji would feel the pain doubly, hurting for both of them and his ojisans. As a result, more damage might have ensued.

After about 3 minutes, Chouji joins them in the cave, his warm arms wrapped tightly around both his teammates. Shikamaru doesn't wonder who's holding the fort for them outside; even if nobody was, it wouldn't have mattered; but he knows Chouji well, knows Chouji wouldn't have let this private moment be intruded on. Chouji does not hold back his tears as they huddle together. It takes a while, but Ino loosens her grip and lifts her head, as she looks towards the cave entrance. She taps Shikamaru's arm lightly and draws away, heading towards the mouth of the cave. Shikamaru and Chouji wait inside patiently. Ino finds Hinata and Kiba holding the fort. Hinata gives Ino a hug which she returns, and both kunoichi smile courageously. Ino then turns, and still smiling, calls softly, "Naruto…"

This catches Hinata off-guard, but Kiba is not fazed. As Naruto emerges from when he concealed himself, Ino dries her tears. Taking both Hinata and Naruto by the hand, she brings them both into the cave where her boys await. Letting their hands go, she now places an arm around both Hinata and Shikamaru, holding a hand out for Chouji to take, and, looking Naruto straight in the eye, tells him, "We're alright now."

Naruto looks with widened eyes from one to the other, seeing the steely look in their expressions. How could they possibly have known…?

Then, who should join them in the cave but the Hokage, of all people! After patting Chouji on the back, she cups Ino and Shikamaru's faces in her hands, beaming at them, seeing the resemblances they bear to their fathers, now more so than ever. 'Lay it all on me. I can handle it.' Shikamaru seems to be telling her. Ino's expression reads, 'It's our turn, now.'. Chouji is transparent enough; his face reflects 'I'm with the both of them; all the way!' and she bursts with pride for the incoming generation of Ino-Shika-Cho leaders. She nods at them, and now turns her attention to Naruto and Hinata. After looking in on Hiashi, she had left Chouza with him to lend support, hoping to tend to Naruto and Hinata instead, only to find that her young Ino-Shika-Cho team had already done half the job. All that she could offer now was comfort, and she did so accordingly, pulling Naruto and Hinata into her arms. Literally having had Neji sacrifice himself to save them both and having to live with it… Hiashi and Hinata would always wonder if they might've abolished the branch clan's duty, if Neji might have lived instead; Hinata, especially, since she had always lacked confidence, but finally broken out. Naruto, the guileless and warm boy; bearing all the scars; she held them both and Naruto, overwhelmed with the concern and love from all sides, sobs in her embrace. "Baa-chan!" he cries, letting all the pent-up emotion he's been bearing deep inside, on his own, out. Naruto thinks he understands better now, what Itachi meant by knowing his own limits; that others would shoulder the burden with him. Shikamaru soundlessly leads his team out of the cave.

Collectively, Team Ten now turns their attention towards Kiba. Shikamaru draws the scroll from his pocket, and Kiba doodles on it, followed by Ino. Chouji then exchanges places with Kiba, while Ino joins Kiba shortly after. Shikamaru hangs back with Chouji for a bit, retrieves the scroll, then catches up with Ino and Kiba, walking by Akamaru's side. Kiba and Shino had both fought alongside Neji in the war, and Shikamaru had put off administering to Kiba and Shino in favour of the others first, knowing that Kiba would hang in there for Hinata (and that Hana-senpei would watch out for him), and that Shino's responsibilities would distract him in the meantime. He would not neglect to devote some attention to them, just as Oyaji had always taken time to do for the bereaved. Ino gently enters into conversation with Kiba, leading Kiba to expound on his own accord about the war, the fallen, Hinata and Neji. Shikamaru just listens, letting Ino do her work.

_Shikamaru, Shino's by the stream near the medical tents._

Shikamaru glances at Ino gratefully, not at all surprised that she has correctly interpreted his intentions; they know each other thoroughly well, which's why the Ino-Shika-Cho teamwork is the stuff of legends. Giving her a nod, Akamaru a pat, and Kiba a shoulder squeeze, he sets off.

_Will check in with Tenten and Lee later. Rest up, after Kiba._

_Yeah, yeah... And shut up, you!_

Shikamaru smirks to himself, amused. He'd thought about the fact that Kiba had been giving Ino rather more attention during the course of the war, as a thought in the sidelines, and she'd picked it up and unsuspectingly dwelt on some memories of Kiba and how he'd indeed been looking out for her in battle, then stopped herself when she realized that Shikamaru had meant to tease her. By this point, Shikamaru was out of hitting range.

_If something were to happen…_

_Know that we were proud to have gone down as shinobi and live on well. Oh, and, tell him the mushy bits yourself; please._

By 'him', Shikamaru had meant whoever in general - Chouji, or even her other half who might or might not be Kiba, but knowing Ino, she'd take it the wrong way.

_Aarg, you!_

_Enough for tonight, Ino. Too much strain. Any more and you'll be collapsing into someone's arms... No, seriously! _

With that, Shikamaru firmly starts nudging Ino out of his mind. He's surprised when he feels her resist, so he doesn't shove her out.

_Love you both._

_Ino… I know! We… feel the same way about you._

From Shikamaru, that's as mushy as he'll ever get. She can see it all herself anyway, since he lets her access his thoughts regarding Team Ten which are buried deep inside. Ino sees and feels it all, smiles, and touched, lets him access her own memories. Finally, Ino releases her technique.

Shikamaru too, smiles to himself. They would all go, someday, and he wants her to know it all, now rather than never. Classified information aside, there are no true secrets between them. Even if not explicitly mentioned, they can read each other so well that voicing it out is a mere formality. Ino, and Chouji and Shikamaru… and Asuma-sensei who lives on in their memories. Someday he might let her access more, but not tonight; they're all fatigued and he meant it about overexertion on Ino's part. He has no doubt that Ino will look Chouji up too, though he hopes, for her sake, she'll first finish her session with Kiba, because Chouji would most certainly go in search of Ino and Shikamaru, when he was assured that Naruto and Hinata – and Godaime, for that matter, were fine.

He reaches the area where Ino had directed him, then has Shino's bug direct him to Shino. Shino is not surprised; he receives Shikamaru with a remark that he's glad Shikamaru came to him last, because the others are feeling better now. Shikamaru watches Shino, and asks, "How're you holding up, Shino?" Shino is philosophical, contemplating before finally telling him, "About as well as you are,", and after the long day, despite not really getting an answer, Shikamaru finds it a comfort; it reminds him of Neji, and that among their generation, he still has a like-minded comrade in Shino – and Sai, who will no doubt lend him their mental prowess and strength, as Neji had so many times before. As they reflect about how they'll go down fighting to protect the younger generations (Shino's way of comforting Shikamaru on Oyaji's death), Shino tells Shikamaru that Team Eight will be taking care of Kurenai-sensei and the kid too, but Shikamaru asserts he has dibs on being the kid's sensei, which Shino concedes with a smile. Shino then proves he's really fine by throwing out with a smirk, "Then, I've got dibs on being godfather to Kiba's kids.". Shikamaru grins, retorting with a shrug, "If they end up the way things are looking now, you'll have to convince their mother first." They both laugh, and Shikamaru chooses that moment to bring out the scroll he'd sketched on earlier, on Sakura's back. Shino unfurls it, studies it and nods in understanding; he reaches for the brush and ink Shikamaru offers and makes his own addition to the sketch. As they wait for it to dry, Shikamaru brings up prospects of combined sparring sessions between their teams and the Konoha Eleven, a suggestion which Shino concurs with; the unspoken agreement being that they need to be able to work seamlessly with each other beyond their teams, in order to be more effective in the event they had to separate. Shino offers Shikamaru some water, before directing Shikamaru to Tenten and Lee, who are presently resting and having late dinners. Shikamaru thanks him and heads towards them. Gai-sensei has helped Lee pick himself up; Shikamaru can tell, and Shino earlier revealed that Godaime had looked in on Tenten earlier. As they're done with their dinners, Shikamaru shows them the scroll and Lee hurriedly finishes up his meal, then starts on the scroll first, declaring that he has to ignite the springtime of youth in Sai (there; most definitely fine)! Tenten watches on in bemusement and relief, and she too, fills the scroll up. Shikamaru regrets not having spent more time with Lee and Tenten, being much closer to the Rookie Nine than Team Gai – with the exception of Neji, but resolved that he would spend more time with them from now on.

"Now I understand why Neji thought so highly of you." Tenten tells Shikamaru, taking him by surprise. "You could tell all that with a glance?" she continues, motioning at the scroll, then decides, "We're in good hands." with a smile. Correctly guessing that he has yet to have his meal, Tenten offers him a set and invites him to join her. He obliges, since the ink needs drying, anyway. Shikamaru retrieves the scroll again, and over the meal, they converse about a wide range of topics, and are soon joined by Kankurou, who nods in acknowledgement to them both, finally resting up after seeing to his duties. While Shikamaru munches on his food, Kankurou and Tenten enter into a discussion about weapons, and Shikamaru is intrigued at the solidity of the Alliance, such that the allies are able to converse so freely. His meal now finished, Shikamaru excuses himself in favour of seeking Hinata and Sakura out. Shikamaru stops first at the medical tents, where Sakura and Shizune are still tending to the wounded, and sights Hinata in the corner. He heads her off before she continues making her rounds, and she thoughtfully assures him, "Shikamaru-kun… Naruto and I… We're fine now.". Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at this, making Hinata sputter to try to clarify herself, but he puts this to a stop by handing her the scroll, embarrassing her more by feigning nonchalance, as she bends her head to add to it before handing it back to him. Her face is all red by this point, and to avoid letting her further embarrass herself, Shikamaru lets her hurry away to compose herself. Ino then enters the medical tent by herself, and having heard the last exchange, sends Shikamaru a disapproving look, but cannot help but cheekily smile, herself. When Shikamaru makes a show of popping his head out of the tent, however, she sends him a warning glare which he knows means he'd better not continue from where they'd left off in their mind-to-mind conversation; the implied message being that Sakura aside, Kiba was nearby. Even if any verbal exchanges were soft enough to elude Kiba, Ino would find it hard to control her reactions with Kiba close by, without him knowing something was amiss. Ino recognizes the understanding in Shikamaru's eyes, but she doesn't believe he will really embarrass her; he and Chouji are good like that, but just to show him she knows him about as well as he knows her, she feigns starting a series of handseals for one of her mind control techniques, and is of course met with his 'surrender'.

_Okay, okay. Lay off it, already._ Shikamaru's eyes tell her. Out loud, he says, "Have you eaten?". She nods, and her gaze turns wary, which tells Shikamaru that she'd had company during her meal, and also who the company was. Her eyes widen as she realizes she's given herself away – it's Shikamaru, after all, but he feels he's teased her enough for the night, and allays her discomfort with, "I need Sakura for a moment; could you cover for her?". Noting the scroll in his hand, the relieved Ino replaces Sakura, and in another, emptier tent, Shikamaru places the scroll in Sakura's hands. She studies it for a moment, looking at all the squiggles and scribbles, then starts tearing, which is rather unlike Sakura unless it comes to matters pertaining to Sasuke or Naruto.

Shikamaru gives her space; as an observer, it was apparent that Sai considered himself an outsider to his own generation – the Konoha Eleven, and in particular, Team Seven. Sakura and Naruto themselves often unintentionally neglected Sai's feelings when bringing up Sasuke. After their impromptu exchange with Sai upon Naruto's return to the village, Shikamaru had made it a point to look into the identity of the mysterious person, and had learnt a fair bit more than he'd been searching for, given the classified nature of the information which Godaime had granted him access to, briefing him together with Oyaji, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou, much to his surprise. With the knowledge of ANBU Root's brutal training methods, Sai's mannerisms were perfectly understandable. Learning about Sai's 'Nii-san' had shed even more light on the matter, and the rest of the gaps were easy to fill in. Sai's sketch hadn't missed a detail, but a very crucial feature – Sai himself.

Sakura puts off writing until she can compose herself, not wanting her tears to smudge the ink. She then proceeds to fill up the space beneath the sketch Shikamaru had made of her, and when she is done, asks , "May I hand this to Sai, myself?". Shikamaru isn't surprised, but before he can consent, another voice chimes, "May _we_ place this scroll in Sai's hands, ourselves?".

Shikamaru smiles and places each end of the scroll in their hands. The best balm for Sai's wounds were of course, Naruto and Sakura themselves. "Wait here; I'll fetch Sai." Shikamaru tells them, thus allowing them both a chance to reflect alone, and has Kiba, via Akamaru, direct him to Sai. Shikamaru finds a perplexed but non-agitated Sai listening to the passionate rants of Lee about the springtime of youth and burning passions, and asks Lee if he may have a word with Sai. Lee obliges, declaring to Sai that he'll be back the next day. "Sai," Shikamaru starts, draping an arm around Sai's shoulders, much to his astonishment – it's been a while, since Nii-san. "We need your help with something." Shikamaru tells him. Sai, the well-trained shinobi, doesn't question the order (although younger and from a different division, Shikamaru technically outranks him as a Division Commander), but steels himself for a mission, weary senses aside, as he follows Shikamaru out of the tent he was resting in.

Shikamaru pauses outside the tent where Naruto and Sakura await, and nods to Sai, who takes the cue and enters the tent. Sai sees a tearful Sakura and Naruto, tries to recall what to do in situations like this, when a girl – or a teammate, are crying. He decides offering a handkerchief might be a good idea, but doesn't carry one about. What exactly is happening? Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura draw him into a hug, and had he not fought against his reflexes, he might easily have injured them; did they not know how dangerous making sudden movements to startle him was? Probably not. "We're so sorry, Sai!" Sakura cries, and Sai wonders why. Their startling him was his fault – _he_ got startled, after all. Ah, Sai thinks he understands now. Sasuke's back, and it's time for him to leave them; that must be it. Just as well; that's nothing to cry about. He completed his mission; they were still alive. Still, they do not let go of him. The books say it's a good idea to lend your friends a shoulder when they're sad, and though Sai remembers that applying what he's read hasn't always worked out, he decides they're doing it, not him, so it's fine.

"You're our precious friend, Sai! You're one of us! Whatever happens in the future, you'll always be dear to us and Konoha. We're comrades!" Naruto declares animatedly.

Friend? Precious? One of _them_? Comrades? Sai is reminded of Nii-san again; Nii-san who protected him to the last. They finally let go of him, and push a scroll into his hands. Sai examines it clinically, finding it strange. On top is written 'To Sai, our dear friend'. The handwritings differ, and are scattered across the page. There is a sketch, and Sai recognizes the figures: Neji, in the corner, Lee and Tenten; Shino, Kiba and Hinata; Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino; Naruto and Sakura, with Sasuke somewhere in another corner as well, but right there in the centre, flanked by the figures of Naruto and Sakura, is a figure who looks extraordinarily like himself! They are all smiling. Sai doesn't understand; pushing the more complicated puzzle aside, he first matches the 'To Sai' to Shikamaru's handwriting, and the 'our dear friend' to Naruto's handwriting. Sai takes it all in, reading the encouragement, concern and gratitude of the Konoha Eleven, fluidly expressed.

'You're not bad, y'know? Okay, maybe a little weird, but which shinobi isn't? Friends?' -Kiba

'Thank you for looking after Naruto-kun!' –Hinata

'We're a summon away.' -Shino

'Counting on you, worthy comrade!' -Shikamaru

'You're an awesome shinobi and I'm proud to be your comrade!' -Chouji

'Thanks for having all our backs, Sai [a heart]' -Ino

'Let's have a manly spar to show the world our youthfulness!' -Lee

'Could you please teach me your tanto-wielding skills? We have so much to learn from you!' –Tenten

'Thank you for everything, Sai! You've been there for us from the start!' –Sakura

'The best sort of pal one can have! We should all have a gathering! Do you like Ramen?' –Naruto

As these words are starting to sink in, Sai feels warm and fuzzy and he thinks it must be Naruto's bear-hug, but something wet escapes his eye for the second time in days, and he realizes the warmth flows from inside. Although he doesn't quite understand why Naruto and Sakura feel sorry, he feels he should do something, and reaches out to wipe Sakura's, then Naruto's tears, with his hand.

"Thank you, and don't be sorry," he tells them, "for helping me feel."

This, however, doesn't stop the tears; if anything, Sakura is now sobbing. Naruto just grabs him more tightly. This is truly beyond Sai.

From outside, Shikamaru is satisfied that the salve that could only have come from Sai is working its way into soothing Naruto and Sakura, and he rejoins Ino in the medical tent, where Chouji is. Godaime is also at work, and Shikamaru firmly yet politely asks her to please leave it to him already. With the remaining shinobi having minor cuts and bruises, Shikamaru and his clansmen are not out of their league in mixing and administering herbs. Shikamaru knows she hasn't had proper rest, bustling about on the battlefield and then between medical tents, and had thus hoped to allay her concerns about her people by personally checking on them, though Godaime had of course, seen to it herself. Smiling knowingly at Shikamaru, she sends Chouji off, then offers him, Ino, Shizune and the other personnel in the large tent some shinobi pills, taking some herself, and tells Shikamaru that they're all – herself included, to rest after they've seen to the people in this tent – the last for the day.

As Chouji obeys, Shikamaru hears him tell Kiba to have a rest; Ino will be a while. From inside, Ino pointedly refuses to meet Shikamaru's eyes, knowing his amusement would be at her expense.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Tomorrow, headquarters would be properly tackled. They'd receive a proper report and have to prepare for it. Until then, looking on at the allies around him, they'd done all they could.

Now, all that was left was to let time and the salves of the bonds of love, do their work.

* * *

*In 'Konoha's Will of Fire' and 'Ino's Smile', Ino's chakra control training is alluded to.

**A/N  
**This piece is somewhat more experimental than I'm used to, with elements that are potential AU material, depending on how canon progresses. As some readers may know, I don't typically write AU fanfics. This is my way of expressing my respect and adoration for the fallen characters.

I very cheekily hinted at a prospective relationship which I Wouldn't be opposed to, and while most of it is imagination on my part, there are bits which are true to the manga. While the plot is original, as are most of the situations and dialogues, there are portions of dialogue (the last words of Shikaku and Inoichi and Shikamaru's last response to Shikaku) which should be credited to the work of various manga translators.

Plot, characterisation and expression wise, I would love to know what you thought of it!

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

**Special Thanks  
**To my patient reviewers who have never pushed me for fics, and yet continually lend your support each time I post something.

To Ahsie, for (arguably, forcefully) bringing me up-to-date with recent events, resulting in the writing of this fic. Ah, you just had to, didn't you? You knew I'd take the bait… Okay, okay, I brought it on myself.


End file.
